Hidden Voice
by VampireRoutine
Summary: Kagome meets a mysterious stranger in the forest. InuYasha realizes his true feelings for Kagome. Will he be too late? By: InuAnna
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N)- Hey peoples ... it's me again. Too bad I didn't write this. -- ... My friend Anne wrote it and wanted to put it up but didn't want to make a penname for herself. Thus the change of my name. This is her first fanfiction so try to be nice. On with **her** story ...

* * *

_

**Story Written by: Inu-Anna**

* * *

The group was eating a special prepared lunch that Kagome fixed for the group, she made the ramen noodles just for Inuyasha. 

'Thank you Kagome,' said the cute fox demon Shippo.

'Your welcome, how do you like it Inuyasha?' Kagome asked the hanyou.

'Feh will you just shut your trap and let me eat.' He snapped back.

'Your such a baby why can't you just admit you like my cooking?' Kagome asked him loudly.

'Feh'

'Sango, would you care to take a quick bath in the springs? That last fight with that Sinsango demon left me really sweaty.' The miko asked her best friend.

'Sure as long as these peeping toms don't bother us.' Sango said, looking over at the two men sitting close to them.

'WHAT?' shouted Inuyasha and Miroku.

* * *

As they left for the springs Inuyasha started practicing with his sword, while Miroku started to sneak off. 

Shippo yelled,' Miroku you pervert stay here!'

'What I was just going to take a walk.' Said Miroku in an innocent voice.

'Sure.' replied Shippo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sango and Kagome were chatting away in the hot springs. 

'So Kagome. When are you going to tell Inuyasha your true feelings?' Sango asked her.

'I dunno. As soon as you tell miroku about your feelings.' She said with a smirk.

Splash.

'heh.'

* * *

As they finished up and dressed, Kagome heard a sweet and melancholy voice. 

'Sango did you hear something?' Kagome asked.

'No Why?'

'Oh nothing. I'll be along with you in a moment I'm just going to gather some herbs.' Said Kagome.

'Ok but don't be long.' Sango told her.

When Sango left, Kagome started to follow the voice. It seemed like a male's voice yet it was so sad.

_I'll see you, my love, in heaven. When the larks call out I see your face. The waves remind me of your wavy locks. The sun our kisses, The moon our passion..._

* * *

_(A/N)- Okay ... this will be the last time that I write on this story ... so from now on, anything that's an author's note for this is Anne's voice, not mine. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

_What a beautiful song._ Kagome thought to herself.

As Kagome is getting closer to the voice she walks as in a trance. She sees, in between the trees, a stunning man. His eyes the deepest blue, his hair was long and a bronze color, his body was like a chiseled statue. Every muscle seemed to move in grace as the sun light danced upon him. Was he an angel?

A twig snapped under her foot and he stopped in mid sentence looking strait at her. Kagome's breath caught and she was about to run.

"Wait don't be scared. Come closer." the mysterious man said and looked straight at her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the group everybody was getting restless.

"Where Is Kagome?" Inuyasha angrily pranced around while Sango sighed.

"I already told you she said she would be right back, but she was acting a little strange." said Sango.

"What do you mean? Why didn't you tell me this before?" Inuyasha paced over to her.

"I dunno It didn't seem that important. She asked me if I heard a voice and I said no. That's when she decided to go pick some herbs." Sango replied.

"Feh, stupid girl, always getting in the way!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Relax." said Shippo, "Lets give her a little longer."

* * *

In the forest Kagome turned and looked at the mysterious man.

"Can you really hear me?" he said

"Yes, why?" she asked in a perplexed voice.

"Because only the women I'm destined to be with can hear my song. So you must be my soul mate. Your not bad looking either." He smirked as he walked closer to her.

Kagome stood there like a deer caught in headlights.

"Soul ma.. mate. What?" she whispered.

"Yep that's right. My name's Hanorashi. Can I know my lovely maidens name?" he asked.

"Um...Kagome."

He was right next to her now yet she still couldn't seem to move her legs. He smelled like wild flowers and a grassy field. He seemed to tower over her, yet he was only a little taller than Inuyasha.

"My love," he whispered and he started to tilt his head and bend down.

"Oh no..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**With Inuyasha and the group...

* * *

**_

"All right I've waited long enough I'm going to go look for her. When I find her I'm going to kill her." Inuyasha was fuming( as always).

"I'm going with you Inuyasha" said shippo.

"All right brat, but you better not get in my way. Sango, miroku you two stay here in case she comes back."

"Ok. Sango my love come sit next to me." Miroku smirked and patted the grass beside him.

**Slap**!

* * *

Inuyasha picked up her scent and started running while muttering under his breath how much of a pain she is. He came to hot springs and sniffed the air, her scent was going through the forest.

* * *

When Kagome saw that he was about to kiss her she finally came to her senses. 

**Slap**!

"Ouch, What a feisty women you are. Sorry about that I was a little forward." Hanorashi backs up holding his red check.

"Yeah I would say so. If you would excuse me my friends and BOYFRIEND will be worried about me." Kagome turns to leave.

"Boyfriend! What!" Hanorashi looks at her with a look of horror.

* * *

"Shippo did you hear that loud noise?" asked Inuyasha. 

"Yep, It sounded close by." said Shippo.

"I wonder if it came from Kagome." Inuyasha said to Shippo over his shoulder.

Inuyasha started running faster, her scent was getting stronger. He suddenly heard her voice she was auguring with someone(typical).

He saw her with a man that had blue eyes and bronze hair, he better not touch her.

"Kagome!" he yelled.

She turned around and stated running towards him.

"INUYASHA! I was coming back." she yelled.

"Well you wouldn't know it. You have been gone half the day, and I can see you have company. If you wanted to be alone with somebody you could have told me. It's bad enough with that mangy wolf chasing after you." Inuyasha said scowling.

"It's not how it looks. I was just about to leave this delusional man. Now if you would excuse me." She started to push past Inuyasha when a hand grasped her arm.

"INUYASHA SIT!"

The thud came from far behind her. Then who grasped her arm?

"Kagome wait my love." Hanorashi declaimed.

"What? Kagome did he just call you his love?" said Shippo and Inuyasha together.

"Um..." she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha( wish I did. lol)

* * *

**

_(A/N) Thank You every body for your reviews(Muisic girl sorry but no torturing). Kisskagome13 is helping me with the grammar, to please all you grammar obsessed people.lol. Hope you like it...Shout out to musicgirl,pwalefriend,inuyashafanfreak, lollipoplicker,tasnim,darkwhiterose,flighthikari and ofcourse Kisskagome13.

* * *

_

Kagome turned to Hanorashi and gave him a death glare. He just had to say it. Hanorashi slowly started backing up.

"Um.. I mean you are my sou...soul mate" he said in a shaky voice.

"I'M NO BODY'S SOUL MATE". Declares Kagome. "Inuyasha I'm going home!" she yells.

"What! You can't leave and what the hell is happening around here. I think I missed something". Growled Inuyasha.

"Well duh" said Shippo.

"Inuyasha it's nothing, this creep thinks that just because I heard his song, that nobody else can hear, that I'm his soul mate. He's crazy." Kagome says with expressed irritation.

"Ok, listen pal. Get away from her, and nobody's going to get hurt." Exploded Inuyasha

"Oh so you must be her boyfriend." Hanorashi gathers from the way Inuyasha is so protective.

Kagome's face turned as red as Inuyasha kimono. _Can this day get any worse_. She thought. She felt like sticking her head in the sand.

"No I'm not her boyfriend, but I am going to cut you in half." Inuyasha stepped closer menacingly.

"Inuyasha don't you dare. Hanorashi, what can I do to convince you I'm not meant for you." Kagome pleaded.

"Well you could give me a kiss." he said with a sly smile.

"I don't think so buddy." said Inuyasha and blew up. "You touch her you die!"

"What a jealous one. I can see that I have a competition with Kagome's love. I didn't think a half demon would love a mortal anyway, this is going to be interesting." Hanorashi declares while smirking.

"SHUT UP! You pathetic excuse for a man. Kagome already made up her mind she doesn't want you! Besides she's mine!" Inuyasha fumed, starting to draw his sword.

_Inuyasha_. _Did Inuyasha just say that I'm his. I can't believe it he really does care about me._

_What do I do. I can't take this is anymore It's just to confusing._ Kagome starts running through the forest. Her raven black hair waving behind her. She needed some time to think and some advice. She runs towards Kaede's hut.

* * *

"KAGOME! " Inuyasha tries to run after her, leaving Hanorashi standing dumfounded.

"Why did she ran off? Was it something I said?" Inuyasha leaps into the air, but something distracts him. _Were those Kikyo's soul gatherers?_ He heads off in that direction As he lands he pulls Shippo from his back.

"Shippo follow Kagome." Inuyasha puts Shippo down and headed him in the right direction.

"Ok but ..." stammers Shippo.

"Just shut your trap and do it, I have somebody to see first," Inuyasha growled.

Inuyasha runs toward the soul gatherers. _What in the world can she be doing here?_ He slows down when he sees her form. Her back is towards him.

"Inuyasha I knew you would come. You can't seem to leave me alone. Pathetic." Kikyo said with her back still turned.

"What are you doing here Kikyo?" Inuyasha ordered.

"Just came to ask you if your ready to come to hell with me." she said while she turns towards him.

"No Kikyo. I'm not going with you. I'm finally happy with my life. I don't need you anymore.

I would give anything to make amends with you but I've found true love and I can't give that up."

"So Inuyasha you love that sorry excuse for a human. How could you? You once said that you would protect me. I thought ..." Kikyo whispers.

"Your right Kikyo. I will protect you, but our love ended 50 years ago. You will never be the same. You have become cold and I have become a softer person since I've met Kagome. We will never have the same love we once shared." Inuyasha declared.

"I see Inuyasha. You will pay for breaking my heart again". She starts walking away with her soul gatherers following.

_Kikyo why can't you see._ Inuyasha turns away. He must tell Kagome his true feelings, before it's too late. He runs towards the bone eaters well. She must have gone home. She does that when she's upset. Inuyasha leaps into the air.

* * *

Shippo tries to catch up with Kagome but he's too slow. He decides to get Sango and Miroku. When he sees them he cries out, "Sango, Miroku help me you guys. I need to get Kagome."

"Wait what happened? Where's Inuyasha?" Sango demanded.

"I don't have time to explain lets get back to the village." Shippo hastened to say.

"Okay." Miroku and Sango say together.

As they hurry off Shippo tells them the story.

* * *

Kagome is hysterically running, she needs to talk with someone, but something is up ahead of her. _Who can that be? _She slows down to a walk. No It can't be. _Kikyo?_

"INUYASHA WILL PAY!" she screams and hurls an arrow at Kagome.

* * *

_(A/N) This chapter took me awhile, but I really like it. Anyway I bet you haven't realized yet I love to leave each chapter with suspense. WAHAHAHA._


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) I Know you guys are just so excited to read this. Should I blab about my life for 3 pages. No I'm not that evil.lol. ENJOY!

Kagome didn't even had a chance to scream. The arrow hit her straight in her left shoulder. She had only one thought before she blacked out. _Why?_

Kikyo turns and walks away like nothing happened. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't let her get away with this.

Inuyasha keeps running toward the well. When he sees it he leaps in. Now It's time to find Kagome. He leaps around till he gets to kagomes room. He opens the window but she wasn't there._Kagome_._Where in the world can she be?_ He searches around the courtyard and runs into Kagomes little brother.

'Have you seen Kagome?" Inuyasha demands.

"No did you two get in another fight?" He asks sweetly.

"NO." He yells. _God did they get in that many fights, that he would just assume that? "_I guess she's not here then. If you see her tell her we need to talk."

"Sure Inuyasha." Sota replies

Inuyasha returns to the feudal era, _maybe she's in the village._

"So let me get this straight shippo, this Hanorashi guy said he's her soul mate.That must have gotten Inuyasha mad" said sango.

"Yep it sure did" said Shippo.

"Well she's not here with keade. I wonder where she is?" Sango said. Miroku, Sango and Shippo made it to keades hut to find out that kagome wasn't there.

"Maybe she went back to her own time?" Said Miroku

"Who knows for sure, will just have to wait till Inuyasha comes back". Sango turned toward the door. Poor little shippo kept walking back and forth.

Shippo cared about Kagome, she was always nice to him and let him stay in the group. He wouldn't know where he'd be if it wasn't for her.

Suddenly the hut door flew open.

"Inuyasha! did you bring back Kagome?" they all say together.

"You mean she's not here?" Inuyasha stammers.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) thank you for good reviews!

_Why? _the thought swirled around in her mind. She slowly opened her eyes. "Where was she?"Kagome was in a room in a very comfortable bed. 'What?" the last thing she remembered was being shot with an arrow by kikyo.

"Oh I see your awake. How do you feel? I had the doctor take out the arrow and stitch you up." A voice said beside her.

Kagome looked at the figure sitting in the chair across from her. Hanorashi? "I feel fine thanks. How long was I out?" She requires while looking around.

"One day, we gave you a sleeping drought so you wouldn't feel the pain as much. I found you knocked out. What happened to you? who did this?" Hanorashi said with concern in his voice.

"I was shot by kikyo, I guess you could say Inuyasha's jealous ex, she seemed pretty mad for some reason. Her and I don't get along , we both have feelings for the same guy." Kagome replies still wondering why kikyo seemed so furious.

"Oh, that Inuyasha fellow must be some guy for you to like." Hanorashi coaxed.

"He's not very good at making good first impressions. He's really kind hearted once you get to know him.' Kagome reassured.

"Well get some rest. I' ll send some soup up later for you. I''ll be in the garden if you want to see me." Hanorashi chided like a mother hen.

"Sure, but I have to ask, where exactly am I?" Kagome said. She realized from the expensive furniture that she wasn't in some village hut.

"Sorry about that, forgot my manners. Your in my palace, in my chambers actually. Oh and I forgot to tell you my full name is Prince Hanorashi Canzouchi , at your service my lady" Then he left the room while kagome had her mouth hanging open trying to catch fly's.

"He's a prince! I can't stay here Inuyasha will be worried about me.What I should I tell him when I see him? He'll know that I was wounded, but I can't say it was kikyo.Even if he did find out the truth he wouldn't do anything.He loves kikyo and she's tried killing me before." kagome whispers her thoughts within the empty room.

_Oh inuyasha..._

Hanorashi walks alone among the roses. He can't seem to get kagome from his mind.

The demon who cursed him made it so only one person could hear his song, and that would be his soul mate._ Could Kagome be his soul mate?_ _She already seems to love that Inuyasha character. _Hanorashi ponders.Then he starts to sing softly into the cool evening air.

Once you came to me, now you turn from me,

Our love was strong, It seemed like it would last for eternity,

Since you've been gone I am lost forever...


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) I really enjoy reading reviews so thank you all !

Kagome sits there pondering over how to get back to Inuyasha as soon as possible when she hears a soft knock on the door and a young servant girl brings in a tray.

" Good morning my lady. I brought you some soup and tea. I also need to redress your wounds." The young servant girl meekly whispered her head down low carrying the tray with the tantalizing soup over to her.

" That's so nice of you, but don't call me my lady, my name is Kagome and you are?'"

" My name is Yuki, and it would be improper to call you by your first name," she said softly while getting the bandages and gauze out to clean her wound.

"Sigh, why is every body in this era so status conscience" she whispers. Kagome sits up to get her soup when she realizes she's naked.

" Umm, Yuki where are my cloths" Kagome stutters turning bright red.

" My lord had them taken away I'll have a gown up here for you in a moment just let me clean that arrow wound. Yuki begins to softly clean her wound while Kagome finishes up her soup and tea, she forgot how hungry she was. Kagome was a little irate that her original cloths were gone_ Mom going to be so mad, always messing up all my school uniforms_ Kagome thinks with a sour expression. Just like Yuki promised she brings up a beautiful blue silk gown with stitching of white water lilies.

"Oh Yuki that is lovely" Kagome said trying to stand up. "My lady let me help you." Yuki helps Kagome in the dress and gives her some sandals to wear also. Yuki, after fixing Kagomes hair leaves bowing. Kagome hurries to the door and waits till she hears Yuki's feet fade off and opens up the door. Now was the time to make her escape, she couldn't stay here with Hanorashi. Even though he was a nice guy she wanted to get back to her friends.

Kagome sees a door that seemed to be heading outside. She finds herself in a beautiful garden, then she hears the soft singing of Hanorashi and decides to go say good bye before leaving.

Kagome finds Hanorashi singing to two robins perched on his finger. " Um, Hanorashi". He looks over seeming rather startled and stares at her with big doe eyes.

" Kagome you look absolutely astonishing, you must be an angel in disguise" He said coming to himself. Kagome turns bright red _Oh great he's as bad as Miroku. _Kagome sighs " I'm leaving Hanorashi, I must go back to my friends were on a important mission. I really appreciate you taking care of me." Kagome whispers looking down she felt bad just leaving him when he was so kind.

" Oh I see, you may go Kagome but not without me. First of all you have no idea how to get back, and second of all I don't want you to meet this Kikyo women on your way and find you with an arrow through your chest" Hanorashi huffs but stands his ground. Kagome looked shocked but quickly gathered her composure.

" All right you can come along, but Hanorashi lets get one thing straight before we go.'" Kagome states looking the way she does before she tells Inuyasha to sit.

" I'M NOT YOUR SOUL MATE"!


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) please excuse my errors I'm trying to get the chapters out fast since I'm already done with the story.Thanks fir reviews I know the story isn't as good as Kisskagome but I'm a novice.lol

Inuyasha is stunned._ If kagome wasn't in her own era and she wasn't in the village where was she?_

Shippo screams at Inuyasha. "You better go find her Inuyasha! If anything happens to her I'll never talk to you again."

"GET OFF MY BACK! "Inuyasha screams back at Shippo. "I didn't do anything to get her mad, it was that pompous Hanorashi guy."

"Did you say Hanorashi?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah what of it Miroku," Inuyasha said in a pissed off voice.

"Well I've heard of this guy before. He's actually a prince, but he wonders around forests sadly singing ballads that only one women can hear, his soul mate. A demon caste this upon him saying he'd never be truly happy again until he meets her.

When Shippo was telling me about it, it didn't really click until now. He lives in the northern part of the land, but I don't know where." Miroku recalls looking up at Inuyasha.

"Well I don't care who he is, he's not getting Kagome!" Inuyasha screams.

"Relax Inuyasha". Sango walked over to him. "Were not going to let anything happen to her.Now lets go find her before she ends up married to someone."

"Sango!" Inuyasha didn't take her joke lightly. "All right you guys lets get moving before it gets dark." Inuyasha sniffs the air, he smells her scent not that far away._ Hold on kagome I'm coming for you. _Inuyasha leaps into the air.

"What's that smell? It smells like blood. could it be kagomes?"Inuyasha stops, the scent was getting very strong.

He stops again at a wet patch of grass,_ it is Kagomes blood! What Happened?_

Sango, Mirokuand Shippo stands behind him wanting to know what's going on.

"Why did we stop Inuyasha?" said Shippo

"Shut up for a second." He smells 2 other scents. One was kikyo and the other Hanorashi.

"Why is his scent hear?" Inuyasha growls under his breath. He turns and tells them why he stopped.

"WHAT! Its Kagomes blood." Shippo and Sango gasps.

"Ya and there's allot of it so she must have been carried off" said Miroku.

"I bet it was Hanorashi, If he hurt her Im going to rip him to shreds! " Inuyasha yells into the air.

The gang makes there way to the north. Following the scent of Kagome and Hanorashi.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha(why! TEAR.lol)

Kagome and Hanorashi make there way down the mountain. Kagome had no Idea that Inuyasha was already looking for her. They've been walking for a good part of the day.

'Hanorashi?" Kagome stops by a stream where there was plenty of shade.

"Can we take a rest?"

"Sure anything for you Kagome. Your shoulders not hurting you too bad is it? let me take a look at it." Hanorashi sits beside Kagome looking concerned.

"Ah, no It's not hurting, I'm fine, really. I just need to rest alittle, my legs are killing me."

Kagomes arm was hurting but she didn't want Hanorashi to know that. It was sweet that he was worried, ofcourse Inuyasha would be too.

"How did you get me all the way here? You must not have carried me." Kagome looks over at him and there eyes meet. He had beautiful eyes, like two pearls of sapphire.

'Um, kind of, when I found you I knew I had to get you back to my palace fast, so I used some magic. I know it sounds weird, but I do have alittle life magic, which enabled me to carry you and take us to the palace in lighting speed." Hanorashi confesses.

"Well, I'm very grateful. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. I'm sorry for being harsh to you awhile back, but I love somebody else,and I can't let that go." Kagome said averting her eyes from his.

"I understand Kagome. You could learn to love me" he said with a sly smile.

"Besides I'm that bad looking."

"Don't push your luck pal." Kagome gives a big smile. "Now let's get going, we only have about four hours of sunlight left."

As they make there way down, Kagome senses a jewel shard near by. _Oh great and I don't even have my bow and arrows._Kagome thinks with a sour face.

"Hanorashi, were going to have some trouble ahead of us. I can sense something and I doubt it's something good." Kagome says while she's walking.

"All right, Kagome you stay behind me. Lets check it out." They slowly make there way down. There was a grassy clearing ahead.Kagome gasps there was a spider demon ahead with a shard between his forhead.The demon had a girl not much older then herself unconscious on he's back. The demon must have heard her gasp because it turned it's head in there direction.

"Oh crap" Kagome whispers under her breath. "How where they going to defeat it." Hanorashi stands up and moves into the clearing. _What is he doing!_

"Hey eight legged freak, put the women down and you won't get hurt." Hanorashi screams.

"**Your making rash threats for a pathetic human, little man.Now get out of my way before I eat you too.**" The demon mocked.

"I'd like to see you try freak." Hanorashi draws near to the demon. He had no weapon out yet and looked ready to kill it with his bear hands.

"**Ha, Don't make me laugh, like a mere mortal could kill me. I'll take your challenge on. Just let me set my dinner down, wouldn't want it to get mangled. There's no fun in that."** He yells while he sets the girl down and Hanorashi steps forward. He's going to get himself killed Kagome thought looking at the situation from the forest.

"I'm no mere mortal!" Hanorashi screams and opens his hands wide. A blue energy appears before them.It was so bright kagome had to look away. The next thing she saw stunned her. The demon was gone! "How could that be" she mutters under her breath as she runs toward Hanorashi.

He's bending over breathless. "I told you I do have some life magic. Is this what you sensed?" Hanorashi bends down and collects the jewel shard handing it over to her.

"Yes," Kagome takes it from him and rushes over to the still unconscious girl. She was beautiful, with soft brown tresses, and full red lips. Kagome reaches out to see if her pulse was ok. It was slow, but from the shock. She would be ok.

"What should we do with her. Your to weak to carry her and I sure can't do it with this hurt shoulder." Kagome said looking rather worried.

"We'll just have to camp here tonight then. I'll go back and collect some water from the stream and firewood. You stay here and watch over things here Kagome." Hanorashi suggested while making his way back to the stream.

"Sure."

In the camp Kagome checked up on the girl often.Her heart rate returned to normal, and she'd be up by morning.The fire caste orange light onto Hanorashi. He looked stunning with the light flickering off his bronze hair and blue eyes.It made kagome miss Inuyasha. His long sliver hair and gorgeous amber eyes.Kagome fell asleep that night dreaming of Inuyasha and what he said when she ran off.

Kagome woke up to Hanorashi's soft, melcocholy voice. She sat up and Hanorashi stopped singing.

Sorry did I wake you? Hanorashi apologized.

"No, please go on. I love to hear your voice."She smiled at him and he gladly started the song for her.

"One day We'll see each other agian.The leaves of autumn, come down upon me, I see your face when I look into the stars. So when we meet again kiss me hard, kiss me in the rain, kiss me under the moonlight and let the world come crashing down upon us..."

The song was interrupted by a low mumbling. The girl was awakening."Oh, am I in heaven, I hear an angels voice."The girl opens her eyes. The were violet, she looked around and starts to panic. "Where am I? Who are You?"

Hanorashi just looked at her and said "you could hear that".


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N) Hope you like it. Please Review, but if It's bad reviews keep them to yourself or lie to me. lol.Now let the story go on.

Hanorashi looks at her. _How could two women hear his cursed voice, only one women was supposed to hear it. What in the world is going on?_ He wonders.

"Yes I could hear you singing. You dimwit do you think I'm hard of hearing. Now tell me where I am and who are you two". She blurted out looking very distress.

"Oh no I have another feisty women on my hand. Am I destined to be with only opinionated women. What ever happened to sweet damsels in distress? The ones that fling themselves in your arms," Hanorashi cried under his breath.

"He saved you from that demon that was going to have you for dinner. You could at least be thankful". Kagome barked.

The girl looks up at Hanorashi looking rather abashed for her rudeness. "I'm sorry sir, and I thank you for saving my life". She says and bows her head in respect towards him.

'It was nothing, at least your ok. Is your village near here were we could take you,sense were headed toward another village about two days from here". Hanorashi assured.

"I'd be very grateful my village is only about a days trek from here we'll be there by nightfall. My name is Minya, What's your name and your lady's name?" She asked.

"My name Is Hanorashi and this is Kagome, and she's not my lady sense she seems to care for somebody else" he confesses sadly.

"Ok now we know everybody let's get going. Hanorashi you tell her your story sense I have a feeling she's meant for you."Kagome concluded and stands up and walks towards the opposite side of the clearing leaving Hanorashi red faced and Minya bewildered.

**With Inuyasha and the group.**

"Inuyasha you have been keeping us moving all day and night can't we take a rest?" Shippo acquires from behind Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What are you whining about pipsqueak you have been on my back the whole time". Inuyasha grumbled."I can hardly smell her. The scent is so faint, but up ahead alittle is a village. We can stop there for the day."

" Oh thank goodness" Sango and Miroku mumble behind Inuyasha.

"Feh! You all are a bunch a bums" he blurted.

They make it to the village, and it seems to be in a mess.They find out one of the village girls were taken by a spider demon.They want to help, but they all are to exhausted by the long journey. The group decides to look for her in the night and rest up for the day.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I'm sad to inform you I still don't own Inuyasha.(sigh)

Hanorashi and Minya caught up with Kagome.Hanorashi must have told her about the curse and even tried to kiss her, because he had a red mark on his face and Minya looked pretty annoyed. Kagome also noticed even though Minya was mad, she kept glancing over at Hanorashi. _So It seems Hanorashi sweet words do have an effect in her._ Kagome thinks and smiles to herself.

"So Minya we've been walking for awhile and the suns almost up all the way. How much longer to your village?" Kagome asks braking the awkward silence.

" Not that much longer I'd say we get there by dusk." Minya answers.

The small group keeps trudging along.They only stop once to eat lunch and then make there way along again. While walking along they hear a rustling in the bushes.

"EEK!" Minya and Kagome shriek jumping behind Hanorashi. " What was that!" Kagome yells.

"Do not worry ladies I can take care of It." Hanorashi says and makes his way to the underbrush.

Hanorashi comes out a few minutes later with a big gash in his leg and screaming like a girl.

A big wild boar follows him out. Hanorashi manages to take out his short sword and cut through the animal when it charges at him.

Hanorashi is standing there breathing hard when he hears two giggling voices behind him.

" Hanorashi you can kill a spider demon, but you scream your head off by a pig!" Kagome laughs and drops to the floor giggling like crazy.

" Hey he got me by surprise, and it was a boar!" Hanorashi huffs his pride wounded.

"Well I can see that". Minya says with concern and walks over to Hanorashi to take a look at his leg. " It's pretty deep, but we can still make it two the village before nightfall" Minya says and puts Hanorashi's arm around her shoulder for support. " now lets go" Minya and Hanorashi start walking while Kagome picks herself up and follows.

"Wait up"she yells.

Hanorashi just looks behind him and grins. "Atleast she cares about me Kagome". He yells back. He seemed to be enjoying the close company with Minya.

The three finally make it to the out skirts of the village. One of the villagers working on his field sees them and hurry's over.

"Minya it's really you, everybody's been so worried." The group makes it to the villagers hut and the villager Tenji makes them comfortable before he goes out to spread the good news and get the doctor.

**Inuyasha and the group**

"What's that noise, can't we ever get any rest." Inuyasha yawns. Him and the group were all resting from the journey in one of the villagers hut, when suddenly the village doctor storms in.

"What's going on?" Miroku acquires from the village doctor.

" Minya has come back and she has two strangers with her, a young women and man. One of them is injured" the village doctor replies while rushing around for bandages and gauze.

"Is Minya the girl who was captured? " Shippo asks fully awake.

"Yes she is, now I must hurry." The doctor starts to run out the door when Inuyasha grips his sleeve."Wait old man we coming with you." They all make there way to the hut on the outskirts of the village. When Inuyasha and the group step in they see a man wrapped in blankets with two women hovering over him with there backs turned.

"I know that man" Inuyasha growls,cracking his knackles.At hearing his voice one of the young women turn around. "INUYASHA" Kagome yells and leaps up. Before she could go to far an orange flash leaps into her arms.

"KAGOME" Shippo cries and hugs tight.

(A/N) there reunited. ahhhh.lol


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N) You know before this year I've never heard of Inuyasha, then my friend Angela/ kisskagome let me rent out her inuyasha dvd's. I was hooked, she showed me the light.lol. So this story would have never happened w/o her. anyway please review my fellow inuyasha freaks.lol.

"I'm glad to see you too Shippo." Kagome laughs and hugs him back. Kagome sets him down and walks toward Inuyasha. The world seemed to fade. It was just her and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha steps close to her and put's his hand on her cheek.

"Kagome, I was so worried about you" Inuyasha whispers and looks into her eyes.

Kagomes heart leaps into her throat. " Inu.. Inuyasha" she croaks and nuzzles her face against his hand.

'What happened to you!" Inuyasha yells breaking the special moment. "What are you doing with him!"

" Just what are you insinuating Inuyasha!" " That I purposely ran off with Hanorashi."Kagome yells back.

"Well every thing is back to normal" Sango mutters under her breath.

" Now,now everybody take a deep breath" Miroku breaks in receiving two death glares.

"I saved your women dog brat," Hanorashi speaks up grimacing from the pain in his leg. Minya was holding on to his hand looking bewildered at the scene. " I found her bleeding to death with an arrow stuck in her left shoulder. Being the man that I am I brought her to my palace to stitch her up."

" An arrow?" Inuyasha looks over at Kagome. " Did Kikyo do that to you?" Inuyasha whispers and takes her hand.

" Yes she did and why do you care anyway It's not like you would do anything!" Kagome yells and runs out the hut.

"Wait" Inuyasha yells running out after her.

" So Hanorashi care to tell us what happened." Miroku said while taking a seat. " Yeah I have a feeling they might be awhile". Sango states and sits next to Miroku and Shippo.

Kagome runs blindly into the crisp night air._ Inuyasha can be such a jerk _she thinks to herself while she was running. She stops by an oak tree that was on top of the hill over looking the forest. It was a beautiful full moon night, but kagome didn't care to look up at the sky, she just sat there and started crying. It wasn't long before she heard Inuyasha. He sat down next to her, but she still didn't look up.

"Kagome I'm sorry I snapped at you. Please don't cry." He lifts her tear streaked face. "You know I hate it when you cry" He whispers and dries her cheeks with his fingers.

" Inuyasha I know you care about me, and want to protect me, but you can't protect me against kikyo" You love her, I understand that. I want to tell you one thing and I don't care if you don't feel the same. I need to get this off my chest" Kagome takes a deep breath " I love you Inuyasha, I loved you since the day I met you."( remembering the day she found him stuck to that tree) Kagome whispers and turns her head away from him. She felt like her her heart was being torn in two. His amber eyes seemed to be borrowing into her.

" Kagome" Inuyasha says softly into the air.

(A/N) What a way to end the chapter. HEE HEE! plz read a story called "Inuyasha gets controlled" Its soooo good.Go to character one Inuyasha and character 2 Kagome It's in progress and press go and It will take you right to it.


	13. Chapter 13

_She really does love me. How do I tell her I feel the same?_ Inuyasha sits there in inner turmoil. Kagome just confessed her feelings and Inuyasha was just sitting there like a rock.

" Kagome look at me." He lifts her face toward him, but her eyes stay averted." How could you love a half demon." He said while he looked into her face.

" Inuyasha I would love you even If you were a full fledged demon. I have always stayed by your side even when you did lose control of yourself. You are the man who took my heart it doesn't matter to me if you are a half demon. I would stop the world to stay by your side." Kagome assures still looking down, not being able to meet his gaze.

" Then I have something to tell you" He coughed,then took a deep breath " I love you too.The day you left me standing there I came to look for you. I saw Kikyos soul gatherers and went to see what she wanted. I told her that I loved you, that's why she must have attacked you. I swear to you Kagome she will not get away with this." Inuyasha confesses never looking away from her.

He feared she wouldn't believe him, but Kagome looked up at him for the first time that night and mumbled " Inuyasha I believe you, just don't ever let another died women get in the way of our relationship". Then she nuzzled into his arms and laid her head on his chest.

" Inuyasha " Kagome whispers

"Yes'"Inuyasha replies holding her tightly against him.

" I love you" she breathed and looked into his face, his amber eyes were like two amber stars glowing with love.

" I love you too" he promised as he leaned his head in. They kissed with longing passion for each other under the stars.They both fell asleep holding each other in the moonlight, letting the night breeze calm there pounding hearts and the world see there true love for the first time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunlight awakens the sleeping couple and they make there way back to the hut holding each others hand. They would never hide there feelings again. When they walk in the whole group is already up and eating breakfast.

"Oh how nice for these two love birds to join us" Hanorashi grumbles from the bed.

"We figured out why you could hear Hanorashi singing Kagome." Minya say's from the corner helping Hanorashi eat his porridge.

" It is because you are from the future Kagome, so any curse that fell upon Hanorashi in this era would have no effect on you. So you and Inuyasha should be glad to know your not his soul mate." Miroku assured looking rather pleased with coming up with the solution.

" Alas I'm sorry Kagome, I know how much this must hurt, but I have finally found my soul mate. He sighed holding on to the blushing Minyas hand.

"Oh Hanorashi, your so dramatic." Kagome giggles and holds tighter to Inuyashas hand before she feel over.

"Humph" Hanorashi breathed looking stunned that Kagome was ok with this.

"Anyway we should be heading back". Kagome told Hanorashi.

"Your leaving so soon." Minya asks looking at the group.

"We have a job to do and let's say some unfinished business to clear up." Inuyasha said meaning finding the missing jewel shards.

The group said there good byes to Hanorashi and Minya." Kagome be careful" Hanorashi pleaded taking Kagomes hand."If you ever need anything I'm here for you"

"Thank you Hanorashi, I'll see you again, but don't be too worried about me. I have a great protecter looking out for me." Kagome said glancing over at Inuyasha.

Hanorashi gives Kagome a good bye kiss that earns him a smack from Kagome, Inuyasha and Minya. They make there way back to Keades village.

( A/N) hoped you liked this chapter, it was my favorite to write for obvious reasons. Don't forget to read "Inuyasha gets controlled" It's a super good story so plz read and review it.


	14. Chapter 14

The group ends back at Keades just before the sun set. Keade stands there waiting for them.

" So you did bring Kagome back and from the look of ye all It seems like I'm about to hear a very interesting story." Keade criticized looking at kagome and Inuyahas locked hands.

"Yep Keade these two are finally together, It's about time too. I thought stubborn Inuyasha would never tell Kagome he loves her." Pipes in Shippo.

" Shut Up you pipsqueak, I'm going to pound your head in! Inuyasha screams and jumps after the scrambling Shippo.

" Inuyasha!" Kagome yells.

Inuyasha looks over at kagome with a terrified expression on his face."Don"t do It Kagome!" he pleads

"**SIT!"**

**Thud**, Inuyasha finds himself face first in dirt.

" Yep everything is perfect" Sango laughs. Then Sango feels a hand caress her backside.

" Sango my love now that Inuyasha and kagome confessed there love wouldn't you like to tell me something. Miroku coaxed.

" Ya I'll confess that your a pervert."Sango explodes and whacks him across the face.

Keade stands there and shakes her head. "Yep I would say ye all are the same."

THE END

(A/N)I hoped you all enjoyed it! I dedicate this story to my friend Angela. Also I might write a sequel were Kikyo dies. Luv you guy's who have stayed with me through out the story, but atlas I make my bow.


End file.
